Leet
Profile "I am elite - fear my skills. But not if you don't want to..." Leet is a Junkion who likes computers and anything technical, especially when they are lying in their component parts being 'improved' and 'upgraded' by him. Always careful not to offend, and taking his responsibilities very seriously, he nevertheless is enthusiastic about nearly everything he sees or hears about. His altmode is quite unusual for a Junkion, being a laptop, to allow him to perform to his optimum levels, as well as being close to the hardware he so loves. Not the most combat-orientated of people, he nevertheless has a strong sense of duty and will strive to protect his friends. History Whilst most Junkions have been influenced directly by television, Leet always had a interest in technical documentaries, as well as science fiction. After direct contact was made with Earth after 2005, he began to explore the other media available, and came across the internet. Fascinated by this, he decided to take it upon himself to travel to Earth and create his own internet start-up company in an attempt to become a Dot Com millionaire and so have the money to buy as many processors to over-clock, as well as other gadgets to break. Towards this end, he convinced some Autobots to rebuild him into a laptop altmode, allowing a degree of sophistication unavailable to most Junkions, although subsequent 'improvements' that have been self-administered have left his alt-mode definitely Junkion. The reasoning behind such a mode was simple - firstly he wouldn't keep losing/crashing/deleting/giving away all his files, and more importantly, he wanted to be able to fit in with his dream office (full of neon Apple Macs). Using his web design 'skills' he eventually created "you-never-knew-you-wanted-it.com", a site insanely unnavigable without Internet Explorer 78.64 and a Pentium 7 processor, with multicoloured flashing backgrounds and a 30 minute unavoidable flash animation upon starting the site up. Strangely then despite having all the basics in place, his venture failed, most people /not/ knowing they wanted "it," whatever it was. Undaunted by this moderate failure (he was able to convince several pension companies to pour all their cash into his company) he heard of something called "porn" which was apparently popular, and contained pictures of naked humans. Never having looked at this, however, and not actually understanding humans at all, he began "xxx-motherboards.com" in an attempt to jump on the bandwagon, a site containing over 500 photographs of stripped down motherboards and harddrives, as well as live video feeds of processors being welded to a circuit. After breaking even with the thousands of subscriptions, he paid back the pension companies and left for Cybertron to find people who actually 'appreciated' him. Notes *Leet can fly in laptop mode. This is rather scary. Logs 2028 *Droning On - The Junkion Leet decides that he needs a new pet. Unfortunately the object of his affection is Shockwave's personal drone. A terrible disaster ensues! * Bidding on DOOM - Leet is outbid on an anti-gravity disk on ebay. The only solution - find and steal it! *Speed Racer - Wreck-Gar gives Leet a driving lesson... with terrible results 2029 *Junkions Gone Wild! Have the Junkions gone mad? Swarm after swarm descend on the planet Krithella IV to tear it apart for scrap. But the Decepticons are also there, searching for a rare power crystal... *Lost My Groove - The Junkions are under the influence of Juice, and raiding a space station. But their cause can be too alluring for some... *Catch the Cog! - Juice-crazed Junkions invade Autobot City with one goal in mind - steal Metroplex's transformation cog! *Charr'd - The juiced-up Junkions gain the Decepticon's ire by attacking Charr itself! *Junked - The end of the Juice? As the Junkions battle the Autobots and Decepticons on Junk, the puppetmasters behind the curtain are revealed. Players 2001+ - Blueshift